It has been proposed heretofore to apply coherent radiation from conventional lasers to gases to dissociate them. However, such application of laser energy is highly inefficient, and is not economically practical for commercial processes.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to practically and economically apply intense relatively coherent radiation to chemical substances to dissociate them, and initiate additional reactions.